Leader N Is Girl?
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Karena identitasnya sudah terbongkar, Yeonnie pun menghubungi adiknya yang dijjuluki "trainee hilang" oleh sang CEO, meminta adiknya kembali ke Korea dan mengurus semuanya. dan karena sosok N yang "serupa" dengan Yeonnie membuat Hyuk tanpa sadar jatuh cinta padanya!Neo/LeoN and NHyuk-VIXX area! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Leader N is Girl?

:V-I-X-X:

:LeoN/Neo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

-fem!N Male!LeoKenRaviHongbinHyuk-

* * *

author lagi terobesi sama leader N yang wujud yeoja

hingga akhirnya tercipta ff nista ini

oke no bash

ini murni ff author sendiri

kalau semisal ada kemiripan cerita, author minta maaf

dan sekali lagi no bash! author cinta damai

selamat membaca^^

* * *

Jellyfish Ent

Hwang sajangnim mendengus lelah. Dia menatap namja di hadapannya, ah tepatnyay yeoja tomboy dihadapannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar~" gemas Hwang sajangnim. Yeoja tomboy itu tertawa pelan.

"Apa tidak sakit kau terus menekannya, Yeonnie?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan asisten manager itu.

"Sakit sebenarnya, tapi kalau malam kan aku melepasnya, dan memasangnya di pagi hari. Kan aku selalu bangun pagi!" ujar yeoja tomboy itu atau yang baru saja dipanggil Yeonnie.

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" yeoja tomboy tadi mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Dia cuek saja kok!" ujarnya. Hwang sajangnim hanya bisa memijit kepalanya yang pening karena ulah anak didiknya satu ini.

"Tapi kau janji kan akan memberitahu kan pada yang lain juga?" yeoja tomboy itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Tapi nanti, hehehe" kekehnya geli.

Sebenarnya baru kali ini Hwang sajangnim memasukkan seorang yeoja ke kelompok namja. Sebut saja dia Cha Hakyeon, atau stage namenya N. Ya Leader VIXX yang terkenal berisik dan tingkah cerianya juga aktif. Dia yeoja tulen yang merubah diri menjadi namja demi karirnya dan terus bersama kekasihnya, meskipun kekasihnya sempat menolak. Heol, namja mana yang tidak menolak kalau kekasihnya ingin satu grup dengannya yang isinya otomatis laki-laki semua? Para Starlight juga tahu kalau Leader N ini termasuk "namja" manis di grupnya dan "namja" mungil di grupnya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau beruntung, kekasihmu benar-benar menjagamu!" ujar yeoja cantik yang menjadi asisten manager itu.

"Ne unnie~ ah! Aku harus kembali atau mereka akan curiga kenapa aku lama-lama di sini!" ujar Hakyeon atau N ini.

"Ne, silakan!" ujar Hwang sajangnim.

"Annyeong~"

.

.

Ruang Latihan

Taekwoon atau sebut saja Leo, namja tampan itu berkali-kali mendengus karena leadernya tak kunjung datang, kalau leadernya tak datang, latihannya tidak akan mulai-mulai.

"Hakyeon hyung masih lama?" tanya Ken, Taekwoon mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"AKUU DATANGGG~" suara bass namun cempreng itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian lima namja di dalam ruang latihan.

"Kau lama sekali eomma!" keluh Hyuk.

"Mian ne, tadi banyak yang harus aku bicarakan dengan sajangnim!" jawab Hakyeon sembari mengelus lembut surai Hyuk.

"Kajja latihan!" ajak Hakyeon saat tahu aura kelam mengelilingi Taekwoon, kekasihnya.

"NEE!" Ravi berjalan ke arah _tape_ untuk menyalakannya. Dan latihan pun dimulai!

.

.

Dorm VIXX

Hongbin baru saja selesai minum air, dia dikejutkan dengan sosok hyung keduanya yang duduk di meja makan.

"OMO! Hyung, sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Hongbin kaget.

"Sejak kau selesai minum!" jawab Taekwoon apa adanya. Hongbin mengernyit heran dengan tingkah aneh hyungnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kau ada masalah?" Taekwoon melirik sejenak lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Aku pusing memikirkannya!" ujar Taekwoon pelan, kernyitan Hongbin bertambah.

"Maksudmu hyung?" Taekwoon mendongak dan menggeleng.

"Lupakan, cepat sana tidur!" Taekwoon beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Hongbin yang mendengus kesal.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan!" gerutu Hongbin lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan Ravi.

.

Keesokan paginya, Hakyeon seperti biasa sudah bangun pagi dan wangi. Dia beranjak membangunkan Taekwoon.

"Taekwoonie irreonnaa!" dia guncang pelan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Ck, Yeonnie, aku masih ngantuk!" rutuk Taekwoon, Hakyeon mendengus.

"Terserahmulah, aku tak bisa membangunkan mereka, kalau mereka menendangku bagaimana?" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon menghela nafas, dia ingat dongsaengnya itu brutal, apalagi Hyuk kalau tidurnya diganggu, yang mengganggu pasti terjungkal karena di tendang. Atau Ken yang akan melempar bantalnya pada sang pelaku pembangunannya. Hongbin dan Ravi hanya menarik selimut setelah menepis tangan si pembangun.

"Aku bangunkan mereka, buat susu hangat dan coklat panas!" Hakyeon mengangguk, setelah mencium Taekwoon dia pergi ke dapur.

Saat Hakyeon di dapur, bisa ia dengar teriakkan dari kamar dongsaengdeulnya.

"HUWAAA! APPPOOOOO!" teriak Ken.

"APPPAAAA! AKU BANGUN JANGAN TENDANG AKUU!" teriak Hyuk. **BLAM!**

"HYUNG AKU BANGUN OKE? JANGAN TENDANG AKU!" teriak Hongbin.

"KIM RAVI!" teriak Taekwoon kesal karena Ravi yang tak kunjung bangun. Hingga-

"HYUNGGGGGGGG!" teriak Ravi melengking dengan suara beratnya. **BLAM!**

Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggeleng sembari tertawa pelan. Taekwoon yang masuk dapur langsung sibuk dengan berbagai macam bahan untuk sarapan.

"Kau tak terlalu kasar pada mereka?" tanya Hakyeon lembut. Taekwoon menggeleng lalu mencium cepat pipi tembab "namja" di sampingnya.

"Kalau tidak begitu mereka tak akan bangun!" jawab Taekwoon cuek.

"Kau pikir pantat mereka bola, eoh?" Taekwoon tertawa pelan. tak lama kemudian satu per satu dongsaengnya yang sudah rapi meskipun hari libur duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Omo! Wajah kalian kenapa suram begitu?" tanya Hakyeon kaget saat melihat wajah keempat namdongsaengnya tertekuk.

"Salahkan Taekwoon hyung yang membangunkan kami dengan cara menendang pantat kami!" seru Hyuk kesal.

"Seingatku kau pernah membuat Hakyeon terjungkal karena membangunkanmu!" sahut Taekwoon, terselip nada kesal dalam perkataannya. Dia ingat dengan jelas, Hakyeon meringis padanya karena dia ditendang Hyuk yang tidur.

"Aku kan tak tahu hyung~" ujar Hyuk, setelah aksi penendangan itu, Taekwoon memarahinya habis-habisan. Hyuk jadi takut, sejak saat itu yang membangunkan Hyuk adalah Taekwoon atau member lain.

"Sudah sudah, ayo makan!" ujar Hakyeon menengahi. Namun tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi Ken, Ravi, dan Hongbin menatap Hakyeon aneh. Namun yang ditatap mengabaikannya. Tapi Taekwoon menyadari itu, dia diam-diam menghela nafas.

"Apa aku saja yang berpikir kalau Hakyeon hyung itu cantik?" tanya Ken saat mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Hakyeon yang mendengarnya tersedak air minum, Hyuk dengan baik hatinya menepuk-nepuk punggung sang "hyung" namun dia menyadari sesuatu. Taekwoon dengan segera menepis tangannya.

' _Apa perasaanku saja?'_ batin Hyuk. Ravi dan Hongbin semakin menatap curiga pada dua hyung tertua mereka.

"Ken-ah, apa maksud perkataanmu, eh?" tanya Hakyeon saat batuknya sudah reda.

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku hyung. Habisnya semakin hari kau semakin cantik! Eitts! Jangan pukul aku hyung!" ujar Ken sembari menghindari pukulan Hakyeon.

' _Jangan sampai ketahuan!'_ batin Hakyeon. Dia memang mau memberi tahukannya pada yang lain kalau dia sudah siap. Sayangnya saat ini dia belum siap. Dia baru ingat, insting namja itu kuat.

"AH! Aku baru ingat ada janji dengan Minhyukkie! Aku bersiap dulu ne!" ujar Hakyeon, yang jelas sekali menghindari pembicaraannya dengan Ken. Taekwoon yang mendengar nama namja yang menjadi rivalnya itu mendengus.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Cemburu?" tanya Ravi spontan. Taekwoon menatap Ravi tajam.

"Aku pergi dulu, annyeonggg~" Hakyeon dengan segera melesat keluar dorm.

Setelah itu hening menyapa dorm yang biasanya ramai itu. lima namja di sana saling diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung aku mau tanya!" ujar Hongbin tiba-tiba. Taekwoon dan Ken menoleh, mereka berdua kan "hyung", apalagi Hongbin tak menyebut nama.

"Maksudku, Taekwoon hyung!" ujar Hongbin meralat, Taekwoon mengangguk sekilas.

"Apa?" tanya Taekwoon. Hongbin menatap intens sang hyung. Hingga pertanyaannya membuat Taekwoon membeku.

"Siapa Cha Hakyeon?"

:TBC/END:

* * *

kalau ada yang mau ff ini lanjut, read review fav dan follow

author berterima kasih pada readers dan siders udah mau baca ff ini

dan terima kasih atas reviewnya di ff author

author berterima kasih

gomawo^^ saranghae^^


	2. Chapter 2

Leader N is Girl?

:V-I-X-X:

:LeoN/Neo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

-fem!N Male!LeoKenRaviHongbinHyuk-

::

Cafe "X"

"MWO?" Minhyuk berteriak kaget saat mendengar penuturan Hakyeon. Namja tampan itu menatap sangsi sahabatnya.

"Eotteokhae?" tanya Hakyeon frustasi. Minhyuk mendengus pelan.

"Itu kan resikomu, aku dan Taekwoon kan sudah bilang jangan, dasar keras kepala!" gerutu Minhyuk. Hakyeon menggerutu kesal pada sahabatnya ini.

"Awas saja kau, Minhyuk!" kesal Hakyeon. Minhyuk menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku kasihan pada Taekwoon, pasti dia ditanya macam-macam oleh empat dongsaengmu yang super peka itu!" ujar Minhyuk, Hakyeon jadi merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya.

"Aku belum siap~" gerutu Hakyeon. Minhyuk mengangguk-angguk.

"Sayangnya ini bukan drama You're Beautiful dimana Go Minam menggantikan saudara lelakinya!" ujar Minhyuk, Hakyeon mendengus.

"Ini memang bukan drama, dasar bodoh!" kesal Hakyeon pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku penasaran Taekwoon sekarang sedang apa? Kkk~ pasti kelabakan!" ujar Minhyuk. Hakyeon mendengus.

.

Dorm VIXX

Keempat dongsaeng Taekwoon menatap tajam dan menuntut sang hyung. Namun namja datar itu mengabaikannya.

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa Cha Hakyeon?!" kesal Hongbin karena sejak tadi Taekwoon tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia leader kalian!" jawab Taekwoon singkat. Empat namja lainnya mendengus tak puas.

"Sikapmu pada Hakyeon hyung itu beda hyung! Kau seolah-olah kekasihnya!" ujar Hyuk. Taekwoon menegang sesaat namun datar kemudian.

"Kenapa kalian penasaran?" tanya Taekwoon balik. Ken mendengus.

' _Pintar sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan!'_ batin Ken kesal.

"Habisnya sikapmu dan Hakyeon hyung itu aneh! Di awal-awal debut kau nampak begitu membencinya, tapi kemudian? Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih! Dimana ada Hakyeon hyung disitu ada kau!" jawab Ravi.

"Lalu?" tanya Taekwoon. Empat dongsaengnya meremat tangan mereka gemas.

"Dan lagi, Hakyeon hyung itu semakin kemari semakin cantik!" ujar Hongbin. Ken mengangguk setuju.

"Heechul hyung juga semakin cantik! Ren Nuest juga cantik! Jeonghan Seventeen juga cantik!" jawab Taekwoon asal.

"HYUNG! SERIUS DIKIT!" kesal keempatnya, Taekwoon menyeringai diam-diam. Biarkan saja dongsaeng-dongsaengnya mati penasaran. Biar Hakyeon sendiri kalau sudah siap yang menceritakan semuanya pada dongsaengdeulnya yang super kurang ajar itu.

"Hyung kau ingat waktu kita crossdress Wonder Girl? Bukankah saat itu Hakyeon hyung ganti di kamar mandi? Biasanya kan kalau sesama namja ganti di tempat juga tak apa kan?" Taekwoon melotot mendengar perkataan Ravi.

"Di sana ada coordi noona, bodoh!" ujar Taekwoon pedas.

"Dan lagi aura kecantika Hakyeon hyung juga alami, apalagi itu ehmm err- itu emm dada?" Taekwoon sukses menggeplak kepala Ken.

"Pervert!" Ken merengut sembari mengusap kepalanya.

"Hyung bahkan aku melihatmu tak berkedip saat menatap Hakyeon eomma!" ujar Hyuk.

"Apa perlu aku perlihatkan foto tak elitmu itu?" sindir Hongbin, Taekwoon yakin itu hanya ancaman, seingatnya Hongbin tak membawa kamera apalagi mau memotretnya, bisa dibunuh coordi noona kalau dia banyak gerak.

"Hyung ayolah jawab kamii~" ujar mereka memelas, Taekwoon hanya acuh.

"Hyunggg~" melas mereka lagi, Taekwoon mengacuhkan mereka dan beranjak menuju kamarnya sembari tertawa pelan.

Sepeninggal Taekwoon, mereka berempat mengutuk sang hyung dengan nada pelan. mereka masih mau hidup esok hari, okey?

"Awas saja, akan aku cari tahu sendiri!" kesal Hyuk.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Mereka berdua sangat pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan!" kesal Ken.

"Awas saja!" sungut Ravi.

"Dua-duanya pintar akting lagi!" kesal Hongbin.

"MENYEBALKAN!" teriak keempatnya.

.

Hakyeon dan Minhyuk sekarang sedang berjalan santai menuju dorm VIXX. Minhyuk masih mau berbaik hati mengantar sahabat "namja"nya itu pulang ke dorm. Kalau membiarkan Hakyeon pulang sendiri, bisa-bisa dia berurusan dengan kekasih sahabatnya.

"Gomawo Minhyukkie!" Minhyuk mengangguk.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Hakyeon, mau tak mau kau harus siap suatu saat nanti!" ujar Minhyuk menasehati. Hakyeon mengangguk kecil.

"Akan aku usahakan sebisaku, dan yahh~ akan aku siapkan mental!" ujar Hakyeon sembari tertawa pelan. Minhyuk tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah sana cepat masuk!" Hakyeon mendengus.

"Ne ne, hati-hati, eoh?" Minhyuk mengangguk lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Hakyeon memasuki dormnya dengan langkah pelan. tapi-

"HYUNG!" "namja" manis itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan kompak empat dongsaengnya yang menyambutnya.

"M-mwo?" tanya Hakyeon takut-takut.

"Kau harus jawab per-" belum sempat Hyuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Muncul Taekwoon dari kamar.

"Hakyeon-ah!" "namja" manis itu segera berlari ke arah Taekwoon dan masuk kamar, sedang namja tampan itu menatap tajam dongsaengdeulnya.

"HYUNGGGG!" Taekwoon tak perduli dia berbalik menuju dapur.

"Awas kalau kalian masuk kamar!" ancam Taekwoon. Mereka langsung diam. Tak mau pantat mereka ditendang oleh Taekwoon.

"Sial! Kenapa Taekwoon hyung selalu muncul di saat yang tepat sih?!" gerutu Ravi.

.

Keesokan paginya berjalan seperti biasanya. Taekwoon yang membangunkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, Hakyeon yang membuat susu dan coklat panas.

Pagi ini mereka harus berangkat ke Jepang untuk promosi album Depend On Me. Setelah bersiap, apalagi mandi tentu saja. Mereka berangkat menuju bandara.

"Taekwoon-ah, temani aku toilet!" pinta Hakyeon, Taekwoon mengangguk kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan empat dongsaengnya. Manager mereka sedang sibuk dengan hal lain.

"Awas saja kalian ikut!" ancam Taekwoon. Hongbin dan Hyuk yang hendak mengikuti langsung terdiam di tempat.

"Sial!" rutuk mereka.

.

Mereka memasuki toilet pria yang sepi. Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Sesak, sepertinya aku terlalu kencang menariknya tadi!" keluh Hakyeon. Taekwoon melirik sekitarnya lalu memasuki salah satu bilik bersama Hakyeon.

"Akan aku benarkan!" Hakyeon mengangguk kecil. Lima menit kemudian mereka selesai.

"Kajja kembali. Sudah tidak sesak lagi kan?" Hakyeon mengangguk.

Sekembalinya mereka, empat dongsaeng mereka memasang wajah suram, sesuram-suramnya.

"Kenapa dengan wajah kalian?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Delay!" sahut keempatnya kompak. Dua member tertua itu mengangguk-angguk saja lalu duduk dengan tenang di kursi tunggu.

"Hakyeon hyung aku nanti duduk denganmu ya?" pinta Ken. Hakyeon yang fokus pada ponselnya menoleh pada dongsaengnya.

"Aku akan duduk dengan Taekwoonie, mianhae Kennie~" ujar Hakyeon. Ken mendengus. Ia kurang cepat.

"Kalau satu kamar?" tanya Ken, Hakyeon mengagguk saja.

"Asal kau tidak mengganggu tidurku seperti waktu itu!" Ken tertawa meringis, saat itu VIXX TV ep 79, Hongbin yang meminta membangunkan Hakyeon.

"Itu Binnie yan g memintaku hyung!" ujar Ken melempar kesalahan pada Hongbin yang duduk manis di sebelah Hyuk.

"Tapi kenapa kau menurutinya, hyung?" kesal Hongbin. Ken tertawa pelan.

" _Hati-hati dengan Ken, love!"_ bisik Taekwoon pada Hakyeon. "namja" manis itu mengangguk.

"Hei kalian kajja!" titah manager mereka.

.

Hotel

Sesampainya mereka di Jepang, langsung saja mereka menuju hotel untuk beristirahat sebelum jadwal besok yang penuh.

"AHHH~" desah Ken lega sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sedangkan Hakyeon pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung!" Hyuk masuk dengan mendobrak pintu. Membuat Ken terkejut.

"YAK MAKNAE! Kau pikir ini dorm?!" kesalnya, Hyuk nyengir.

"Mana Hakyeon eomma?" tanya Hyuk, Ken menunjuk kamar mandi.

"ADA APA HYUK?" tanya Hakyeon dari kamar mandi.

"Taekwoon hyung mencarimu eomma!" lapor Hyuk.

"NEE!"

.

Di sinilah Hakyeon dan Taekwoon, duduk berhadapan dengan manager dan CEO mereka di cafe hotel tanpa diketahui member lain.

"Jadi Hakyeon-ah, kau menahannya sampai kapan?" tanya CEO Hwang.

"A-aku belum siap kalau sekarang~" lirih Hakyeon, jemarinya digenggam lembut oleh Taekwoon.

"Akan kami bicarakan nanti sajangnim. Biarkan dia menyiapkan mentalnya dulu!" ujar Taekwoon memberi penjelasan. CEO Hwang tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukungmu! Kami akan membantumu!" ujar CEO Hwang. Hakyeon tersenyum manis.

"Ne, gomawo sajangnim!"

.

"Taekwoonie? Bagaimana ini?" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon berpikir sesaat.

"Kita pikirkan nanti dulu, love. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat beri tahu aku!" Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Aku ke kamar dulu!" pamitnya, Taekwoon mengangguk.

' _Aku selalu bersamamu, Hakyeon-ah!'_ bisik Taekwoon dalam hati sembari menatap punggung kecil kekasihnya yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

saya bawa ch 2nyaaaa

waahhh saya berterima kasih sangattt

 **Herdikichan17|kys134|Kim Eun Seob|che|Guest|Suci|Firda473| |vixxbunny18|sripurwanti3008|rya fitri|**

gomawo buat reviewnya, ini chap duanya datanggg~


	3. Chapter 3

Leader N Is Girl?

:V-I-X-X:

:LeoN/Neo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

-fem!N Male!LeoKenRaviHongbinHyuk-

::

Jepang

Hotel

"K-Ken-ah? A-ada apa?" tanya Hakyeon gugup menatap Ken yang kini menatapnya serius.

' _Taekwoonnieee~'_ rengek Hakyeon dalam hati.

"Ani, aku heran saja, kenapa hyung tak pernah memakai kaos tanpa lengan. Ah! Pernah sih sekali, tapi kau jadi jarang memakainya? Ada apa?" tanya Ken beruntun.

"N-Ne? J-jinjjayo? M-m-mungkin perasaanmu saja, kau kan tahu kalau yaa~ ototku sebagai "namja" tidak seperti Taekwoonnie atau Binniee~" jawab Hakyeon gugup. Ken mengernyit sangsi. Heol, dia tahu "hyung"nya berbohong, jelas terlihat dari kegugupannya.

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur!" ajak Ken, Hakyeon menghela nafas pelan.

"Ne, jaljayo Kennie~" Ken menggumam.

"Jaljayo hyung~" balas Ken.

.

Keesokan paginya, mereka sedang menikmati sarapan, promosi album mereka akan mulai pukul dua siang, setelah makan siang. Hakyeon menarik-narik celana Taekwoon di bawah meja. Membuat namja tampan itu menoleh.

"Hng?" Hakyeon mendekat dan berbisik.

"Ke kamarku ne setelah ini, tolong bantu aku membenahinya!" bisik Hakyeon, Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu kalau begitu!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Ne!" empat dongsaeng mereka menatap curiga.

' _Pasti ada apa-apa!'_ batin mereka kompak.

.

Kamar N-Ken

"Kamar mandi! Aku tak mau ambil resiko mereka mendobrak masuk!" ujar Taekwoon yang hanya diangguki Hakyeon.

 **CKLEK!**

"Buka bajumu!" Hakyeon menurut, ia buka kemeja merah yang ia kenakan.

"Kau tidak sesak memakainya terus? Kapan kau mau jujur?" tanya Taekwoon sembari melepas korset Hakyeon, melonggarkannya sedikit. Hakyeon menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Aku... tak tahu. Terkadang aku siap, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa down!" jawab Hakyeon pelan. Taekwoon menarik pelan korset Hakyeon.

"Sesak?" Hakyeon mengangguk, Taekwoon sedikit melonggarkan.

"Cukup?" Hakyeon mengangguk. Selesai membenahinya, Hakyeon memakai kembali kemejanya.

"Kau tak memakai kaos dalam?" Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Tolong ambilkan, aku lupa memakainya!" Taekwoon mendengus karena sifat pelupa kekasihnya itu. dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan dikejutkan oleh sosok Ken dan Hongbin yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Sejak kapan kalian di sana?" tanya Taekwoon datar.

"Baru saja, sungguh!" jawab Hongbin. Mereka memang baru saja sampai, mencari Hakyeon dan Taekwoon tapi tidak ditemukan kecuali kamar mandi yang terkunci.

"Benar?" tanya Taekwoon menyelidik. Ken dan Hongbin mengangguk kaku.

"Ne, kami baru saja sampai, sungguh hyung!" ujar Ken menegaskan. Taekwoon menggumam lalu mengangguk.

"Jangan masuk kamar mandi!" keduanya langsung berdiri tegang.

' _Dia ini punya mata berapa sih?'_ batin keduanya jengkel. Setelah mendapat kaos Hakyeon, Taekwoon menatap kedua dongsaengnya bingung.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Cepat keluar! Tunggu di bawah!" keduanya langsung kabur. Taekwoon kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ken dan Binnie?" Taekwoon mengangguk, dia menyerahkan kaos Hakyeon tanpa banyak bicara.

"Lihat? Mereka sangat bernafsu mencari tahu siapa dirimu!" Hakyeon memakai kaosnya sembari bergumam.

"Mianhae Taekwoonie~" lirihnya, Taekwoon mengangguk, ia peluk tubuh yang sudah terbalut kemeja itu.

"Aku selalu bersamamu, Yeonnie~" bisik Taekwoon sembari mencium pucuk kepala Hakyeon.

"Nan arrayeo~ mianhae saranghae~" Taekwoon mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ne na do~"

.

Lobby

"HUWAA!" Ken dan Hongbin sampai di hadapan Ravi dan Hyuk sembari ngos-ngosan. Membuat dua namja itu menatap mereka aneh.

"Kalian seperti dikejar hantu!" celetuk Ravi.

"Lebih mengerikan dari hantu!" sahut Ken dengan nafas cepat.

"Lalu?" tanya Hyuk.

"Singa ngamuk!" balas KenBin kompak.

"HAHAHA" tawa RaHyuk. Lalu keduanya diam.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Ravi serius. Keduanya menggeleng lemah.

"Yang ada kami dimarahi!" jawab Ken lesu.

"Pasti Leo hyung mengumbar aura nerakanya!" gerutu Hyuk.

"Mengumbar aura neraka seperti apa, Han Sang Hyuk?" Hyuk dan ketiga hyungnya menegang kaget saat mendengar suara dingin dan datar "appa" VIXX itu.

"Ahh A-appa!" seru Hyuk gugup dan takut.

"Kajja!" ajak Hakyeon, empat member itu segera mengikuti Hakyeon, sedang Taekwoon mendengus malas di belakang.

"Awas kalian!"

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore, acara promosi album sudah berjalan selama 30 menit dengan lancar, tinggal satu jam setengah lagi acara selesai. Dan selama itu juga, Hakyeon harus menahan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menderanya. Taekwoon yang memang duduk tepat di samping Hakyeon menatap khawatir kekasihnya.

' _Aku mohon kuatlah~'_ bisik Taekwoon dalam hati.

Hingga akhirnya acara selesai, dengan tertib dan tenang para fans keluar dari gedung tempat promosi dilaksanakan.

Hakyeon duduk sembari menepuk dadanya pelan, dia masih duduk di tempatnya, MC sudah pergi dari tadi, member VIXX menghampiri Hakyeon.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Ken saat mendapati Hakyeon "hyung"nya menunduk dan berwajah pucat. Taekwoon meletakkan tangannya di leher Hakyeon, mengecek suhu tubuh "namja"nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hakyeon-ah?" jemari Taekwoon menepuk pelan pipi Hakyeon. "namja" manis itu mendongak dan tersenyum lemah.

"Sesak Taekwooniee~" gumam Hakyeon lemah, Taekwoon menangkap tubuh ringkih Hakyeon yang jatuh.

"Hakyeon! Hakyeon!"

"HYUNG!"

.

Hotel

Kamar N-Ken

Yujin nunna, asisten manager, dan CEO Hwang menunggu Hakyeon sadar, di sebelah "namja" manis itu Taekwoon duduk di tepi kasur Hakyeon sembari menggenggam jemari Hakyeon.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak bisa di tahan lebih lama lagi, Taekwoon-ah!" ujar CEO Hwang.

"Aku tahu, sajangnim. Hakyeon bilang ia siap, tapi terkadang ia tiba-tiba down!" ucap Taekwoon. Nada bicaranya pelan dan sarat kekhawatiran.

"Akan aku siapkan segalanya, setelah kembali ke Korea, aku akan meminta Hakyeon segera mengakuinya!" ujar CEO Hwang, Taekwoon dan Yujin yang mendengarnya sontak menoleh.

"S-sajangnim, berarti Anda siap dengan segala resikonya! Kita harus mengeluarkan Hakyeon dari VIXX! Jika kita tetap mempertahankannya, dia hanya akan mendapat celaan dari fans dan hater!" ujar Yujin menjelaskan dengan sedikit emosi. Taekwoon masih menatap tak percaya.

"Sajangnim, apa Anda tak bisa mempertahankan Hakyeon di VIXX? Aku bisa menjaganya! Bahkan mungkin para member juga bisa menerima Hakyeon! Aku yakin itu!" CEO Hwang menatap Taekwoon.

"Aku tahu Taekwoon, aku tahu! Tapi cara satu-satunya meredam amarah atau mungkin kekecewaan fans adalah dengan mengeluarkan Hakyeon dari VIXX!" ujar CEO Hwang. Taekwoon menatap sedih.

"Tak bisa, aku tak bisa!" Taekwoon pergi dari sana. Keluar dengan langkah merah, membuat dongsaengnya yang menunggu di luar menatap bingung.

"Hyu-!" mereka terdiam saat Taekwoon sudah berjalan jauh.

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyuk, tiga hyungnya menggeleng tak tahu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam mereka berempat.

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

oke ini chap pendek, author minta maaf

read review fav dan follow ditunggu

terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah melakukan 4 hal di atas

paypay^^


	4. Chapter 4

Leader N Is Girl?

:V-I-X-X:

:LeoN/Neo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

-fem!N Male!LeoKenRaviHongbinHyuk-

::

Korea

Dorm

Hakyeon menangis di dalam kamarnya saat ini. dia bimbang sekarang, saat dia sadar di hotel ketika di Jepang, CEO Hwang mengatakan agar ia sepulang dari sini siap tidak siap harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya di hadapan para fans, Starlight, mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang yeoja. Terlebih lagi, resiko terbesarnya adalah keluar dari VIXX.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi, Yeonnie~" lirih Taekwoon. Namja tampan itu frustasi karena kekasihnya down sampai seperti ini. para member sedang keluar tadi bersama manager hyung.

"Aku belum hiks siap Wooniee belum siap hiks" tangis Hakyeon. Taekwoon memeluknya, merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Mengusap lembut surai blonde kekasihnya.

"Kita lakukan perlahan sayang~ kita beri tahu member yang lain dulu, kasihan kalau mereka tahu bersamaan dengan saat kau mengadakan jumpa pers!" usul Taekwoon sembari menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka membenciku? Bagaimana kalau mereka tak mau menemuiku lagi? Bagaimana kalau mereka tak menerimaku? Bagaimana hiks Taekwoonnie bagaimana? Hiks" Taekwoon hanya bisa mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya.

"Aku selalu bersamamu, Yeonnie~ aku selalu bersamamu~" lirih Taekwoon.

.

"MWOYA?!" empat namja tampan itu menatap tak percaya "namja" manis di hadapan mereka.

"K-kau bercanda? M-maksudku? HYUNG! Ini tidak lucu!" ujar Ken menolak kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir mungil leadernya.

"Apa aku terlihat berbong, Jaehwannie?" tanya Hakyeon lirih.

"T-tapi b-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hongbin lirih. Ravi masih dengan wajah syoknya. Hyuk?

"4 tahun kau membohongi kami?" tanya Hyuk, entah kenapa nadanya terdengar begitu sinis dan sarat kekecewaan. Hakyeon menunduk sedih. Ia tahu kalau reaksi mereka akan seperti ini. Taekwoon menepuk pundaknya lembut.

"Taekwoon hyung, kau tahu tapi kau diam saja? WAH! Jinjja!" Hyuk pergi dari sana dengan setumpuk kekecewaan. Tubuh Hakyeon merosot jatuh saat itu juga.

"Yeon-ah!" Taekwoon dengan sigap menangkapnya, dia memeluk dari belakang kekasihnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu tapi diam saja?" tanya Ravi akhirnya buka suara. Ia kecewa.

"Aku punya alasan, Wonshik!" lirih Taekwoon namun masih bisa di dengar ketiga dongsaengnya. Hakyeon berdiri dan masuk ke kamar, ia kembali menangis. Dia sudah mengecewakan hati empat namdongsaengnya.

"Mianhae hiks mianhae mian mian mian mian hiks"

Taekwoon di luar kamar masih berhadapan dengan tiga dongsaengnya.

"Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf!" Taekwoon menunduk di hadapan ketiganya, membuat mereka terkejut.

"H-hyung! A-apa yang kau lakukan! B-bangunlah!" ujar Ken sembari menegakkan badan Taekwoon.

"A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Ravi tak percaya.

"Aku minta maaf atas nama Hakyeon dan diriku sendiri. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan, aku punya alasan. Dan Hakyeon sendiri juga punya alasan kenapa ia seperti ini!" jelas Taekwoon. Namja tampan itu pun menjelaskan dari awal apa-siapa-dan bagaimana Hakyeon bisa bersama mereka.

.

Dorm

Keesokannya keadaan dorm masih belum dikatakan baik, mungkin ketiga dongsaeng mereka masih syok, namun sudah bisa menerima apa yang terjadi, berbeda dengan sang maknae. Namja tampan itu masih merasa dibohongi selama 4 tahun.

"Hakyeon-ah?" Taekwoon memanggil kekasihnya yang tak kunjung bangun. Biasanya Hakyeon adalah orang pertama yang bangun sebelum yang lain bangun.

"Yeonnie? Hakyeonnie?" Taekwoon bangkit dan menepuk pipi kekasihnya yang matanya terpejam enggan terbuka.

"Hak-" perkataannya terputus saat Ravi masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, CEO Hwang datang dan ingin bertemu denganmu dan Hakyeon hyu- nunna!" ujar Ravi. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kata "nunna" untuk Hakyeon.

"Katakan aku sebentar lagi keluar!" Ravi mengangguk lalu kembali menutup pintu. Taekwoon kembali menaruh atensinya pada Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah! Hakyeon-ah!" Taekwoon menepuk lembut pipi berisi Hakyeon, namun tetap tak ada respon.

"Ya Tuhan! Dia demam tinggi! Sejak kemarin ia kan belum makan!" Taekwoon panik sekarang. Dia dengan segera mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"Hyung!" panggil Ken. Taekwoon melambaikan tangannya. Menandakan ia sedang sibuk. Di dapur ia menemukan Hongbin.

"Bin-ah, kau bisa masak bubur?" tanya Taekwoon. Hongbin mengangguk.

"Kalau hanya bubur aku bisa hyung!" jawab Hongbin.

"Masak satu! Cepat, aku akan menemui sajangnim!" titah Taekwoon.

"Eoh? Eh, b-baik!" jawab Hongbin.

"Sajangnim!" panggil Taekwoon. Dia segera duduk di hadapan sang CEO. Tiga dongsaengnya berdiri di belakangnya, ya tiga, Ravi, Ken, dan Hyuk.

"Mana Hakyeon?" tanya CEO Hwang.

"Dia terserang demam!" jawab Taekwoon, membuat tiga dongsaengnya kaget.

"D-demam?" tanya Ken.

"Ne, sepertinya magh yang dideritanya kambuh, sejak kemarin ia tak mau makan!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Dia sudah bangun?" tanya CEO Hwang.

"Belum sajangnim!" jawab Taekwoon.

"Begini saja, kalau Hakyeon sudah sembuh, kita akan mulai jumpa persnya!" ujar CEO Hwang. Taekwoon gusar.

"Sajangnim, apa benar sampai harus keluar dari VIXX?" tanya Taekwoon.

"MWO? KELUAR?!" tanya keempat dongsaengnya, Hongbin yang hendak menghampiri Taekwoon dengan semangkuk bubur dikejutkan dengan perkataan Taekwoon.

"Harus seperti itu, Taekwoon! Ini untuk Hakyeon juga!" ujar CEO Hwang.

"Tak bisakah ada cara lain? Yang membuatnya tetap tinggal? Orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menetap jauh, mereka tidak di Changwon lagi!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon, dengarkan aku! Jika Hakyeon tetap di sini, justru akan berbahaya untuknya. Ya kalau fans setuju atau mereka baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak?" Taekwoon mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kita bicarakan lain kali sajangnim. Hongbin-ah, mana buburnya?" Hongbin menyerahkan bubur hangat buatannya pada Taekwoon. Dengan segera namja tampan itu pamit untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Sajangnim? Apa benar Hakyeo hyu- nunna, harus keluar dari VIXX?" tanya Hyuk. Dia syok kemarin, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Taekwoon dan ketiga hyungnya, ia berpikir ulang.

"Ne, memang seperti itu konsekuensinya! Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kantor dulu, annyeong~" keempatnya menunduk dan menganta sang CEO keluar dorm.

"Kenapa harus sampai keluar?" lirih mereka, kecuali Hyuk yang hanya terdiam.

.

"Hakyeon-ah?" "namja" manis itu menatap sendu kekasihnya.

"Aku mohon, makan buburnya lalu istirahatlah kembali. Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit, dan maghmu bertambah parah!" bujuk Taekwoon.

"T-tapi-" Taekwoon menatapnya memohon.

"Hanya beberapa sendok saja, setelah itu minum obat dan vitaminmu lalu istirahatlah kembali!" Hakyeon akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Setelah kau tidur, aku akan menemui orang tuamu dan bicara pada keduanya!" Hakyeon menatap terkejut.

"W-wae?" Taekwoon menghela nafas.

"Harus Hakyeon!" Hakyeon menunduk dan kembali memakan buburnya.

"Mian~" lirih Taekwoon, Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf!" ujar Hakyeon, Taekwoon tersenyum lembut.

"Obat dan vitamin!" minta Hakyeon. Setelah meminum keduanya, Hakyeon kembali istirahat.

"Tidurlah!" Taekwoon dengan setia menemani Hakyeon hingga tertidur, setelah "namja"nya tidur, dia mencium bibir kekasihnya lalu pergi dari kamar.

.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Ken.

"Menemui orang tua Hakyeon!" jawab Taekwoon sembari memakai sepatu.

"Lalu kalau Hakyeon nunna mencarimu bagaimana?" tanya Ravi.

"Katakan padanya, aku akan kembali setelah bicara dengan orang tuanya!" jawab Taekwoon. Setelah selesai.

"Ken, kunci mobil!" Ken dengan segera memberikan kunci mobil.

"Jaga dia, aku pergi dulu! Jangan lupa paksa ia makan!" tiga dongsaengnya mengangguk. Hyuk sendiri masih duduk diam.

"Hati-hati hyung!" Taekwoon hanya mengangguk lalu ia keluar dorm.

' _Semoga setelah ini semua baik-baik saja!'_

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

chap 4nya datang!

hayoo, Hakyeonnya enaknya keluar nggak yaa?

gomawo ne udah nungguin ini ff

ditunggu read review fav dan follownya


	5. Chapter 5

Leader N Is Girl?

:V-I-X-X:

:LeoN/Neo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-NHyuk:

-fem!Yeon Male!NLeoKenRaviHongbinHyuk-

::

* * *

yang minta Hakyeonnya jangan dikeluarin dari VIXX ini aku kasih, tapi sebagai gantinya N yang masuk menggantikan

jadi Cha bersaudara itu sama-sama trainee, tapi N itu jarang ikut, dan yang sering ikut itu Yeon, jadinya Yeon dipilih sebagai Leader VIXX

tapi karena identitasnya udah dia bongkar di hadapan member VIXX dia hubungi N yang entah ada di mana itu dan memintanya kembali ke Korea

emang ceritanya agak sama dengan You're Beautiful, bedanya di sini N itu liburan, dan Yeon emang positif jadi leader. Nah, Minhyuk nggak tahu apa-apa soal adik Yeon, yaitu N.

oke selamat membaca

no bash!

tinggalkan jejak!

dan maaf aneh

* * *

Hokkaido, Jepang

"MWORAGO? YAK! NOONA!" namja tan itu dengan segera berlari keluar dari cafe tempatnya kerja saat mendapati tatapan tak senang dari para pengunjung.

"Noona! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?! Aku masih mau menikmati liburanku!" kesal si namja tan.

" _Aku tidak terima protes! Datang lusa atau aku bunuh diri!"_ mata namja tan itu mendelik kesal.

"Apa-apaan ancamanmu itu! Jung-sialan-Leo itu apa tidak bisa menggantikanmu, eoh?!" protes namja tan ini pada sosok 'noona'nya.

" _Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan ini padanya, babbo!"_ namja tan itu menggerutu kesal.

"Aku pulang, mati kau noona!" ancam si namja tan.

" _Geurae! Lakukan saja! Cepat selesaikan liburanmu, dan kembali ke Korea! Aku lelah dengan ini semua! Sudah, panggilan luar negeri itu mahal, apalagi ini ponsel Woonie, jadi bye adikku sayang~"_

"Awas kau noona! Kau sendiri yang meminta kenapa jadi aku yang kau tarik juga? tapi-? memang sebenarnya posisi itu milikku sih! Tapi kan-? AHH! Sudahlah, packing packing!"

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

"MWO? Kau menghubungi bocah nakal itu?!" protes Taekwoon pada kekasihnya. "namja" manis itu menatap kesal pada namjanya.

"Wae?! Posisi ini kan miliknya, tak tahunya ia malah jalan-jalan keliling Jepang! harusnya dia malah aku yang kena! tapi tak apa juga sih!" kesal dan gerutu si "namja" manis.

"T-tapi-? YA TUHAN! Tahu begini aku saja yang jadi leadernya!" kesal Taekwoon. Keempat member VIXX menatap heran.

"Hyung! Noona! Apa yang kalian debatkan?" tanya Ravi.

"EOBSEO!" kompak keduanya. Keempat dongsaengnya menatap sangsi.

"Yakin? Lalu "bocah nakal" yang dimaksud Taekwoon hyung siapa?" tanya Ken.

"Nanti kalian juga tahu!" ujar Hakyeon. Empat namja tampan itu mengerucut kesal, sedang namja tampan di hadapannya bersungut-sungut.

"Taekwoonnie~ ini jalan satu-satunya, oke? Jadi tidak akan mengecewakan! Lagipula aku selalu mengiriminya video-video dance practice milik kita, dan lagi dia itu cepat belajar ditambah ia suka menari! Tenang saja, meskipun kita terkesan membohongi Starlight, tapi kita hanya punya cara ini, oke?" Taekwoon bergumam sesaat lalu mengangguk.

"Terserah kau saja! Awas saja kalau "bocah nakal" itu malah merusak semuanya!" ancam Taekwoon. Hakyeon tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak akan! Dia yang terbaik!" ujar Hakyeon.

"KALIAN SEBENARNYA MEMBICARAKAN APA DAN SIAPA, HAH?!" kesal Ken dan Hyuk.

.

.

Jellyfish Ent.

CEO Hwang memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Pagi ini dia disuguhi berita dari dua anak asuh kesayangannya.

"Jadi intinya, tidak ada konferensi pers tapi kau menggantikan dirimu dengan "trainee hilang" ini?" namja tan yang dipanggil "trainee hilang" itu menggerutu.

"Sajangnim setidaknya aku kembali dan mengambil alih posisiku dari noona cerewetku ini!" ujar namja tan itu yang sukses diberi geplakan oleh yeoja cantik di kanannya.

"Terus ledek noonamu cerewet! Seperti kau tidak saja!" kesal yeoja tan cantik di sebelahnya itu.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar!" ujar sang CEO tertahan. Asisten manager dan manager VIXX itu tertawa kecil. Sedangkan sepasang saudara itu saling berhigh-five ria.

.

.

 **Name : Cha Hakyeon**

 **Stage Name : N**

 **Born : June, 30 1990**

 **Position : Leader, Lead Dancer, Lead Vocal**

 **Height : 180 cm**

.

.

 **Name : Cha Yeonnie**

 **Stage Name : N**

 **Born : June, 30 1989**

 **Position : Leader, Lead Dancer, Lead Vocal**

 **Height : 170 cm**

.

.

"Pada intinya, kita hanya perlu merubah tahun lahir saja! Dasar Cha bersaudara!"gemas sang CEO.

.

.

Dorm VIXX

"NUGUYA?!" empat namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang itu menatap namja tan di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Taekwoon hyung, dia- siapa?" tanya Hongbin.

"Dia? Dia Cha Hakyeon!" jawab Taekwoon.

"MWO? Bukannya itu nama noona?" tanya Hyuk.

"Namaku Hakyeon, nama noona itu Yeonnie!" jelas namja tan itu.

"MWO? Ahhh~ kepalaku pusing~" keluh Ken.

"Taekwoon memang suka keliru mengucap nama kami berdua! Jadi jangan heran kalau noona dipanggil Hakyeon! Kalian panggil aku N saja!" ujar namja tan itu. sedang yeoja cantik itu terkikik geli.

"Tunggu! N hyung memanggil Yeonnie noona dengan panggilan "noona" memang umur N hyung berapa?" tanya Ravi.

"Seumuran Taekwoon, Yeonnie noona itu ada di 89line! Aku dan noona lahir dibulan dan tanggal yang sama!" jawab N. Empat namja itu angguk-angguk, hingga-

"JADI TAEKWOON HYUNG MENYUKAI YANG LEBIH TUA?!" tanya empatnya heboh. Taekwoon memandang datar empat dongsaengnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"T-tidak!" gugup Hyuk mewakili hyungnya.

"Jadi! Hakyeon-ah, aku kembalikan semuanya padamu, toh meskipun aku keluar dari VIXX aku masih bisa bermain ke sini! Aku berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah menerimaku sebagai "eomma" dan "hyung" juga noona kalian! Taekwoon-ah, gomawo sudah mau menemaniku di VIXX, aku semakin mencintaimu! Dan kau, Hakyeon! Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, arraseo?! Taekwoon-ah, aku titip Hakyeon padamu, oke? Kalau dia nakal dan berulah, pukul atau tendang saja tak apa. aku ikhlas kok! AKU BEBAS!" enam namja itu hanya menatap dan menggeleng.

"NOONAAA!" Yeonnie tertawa renyah. Taekwoon menatap sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tetap "NAMJAKU"!" ujar Taekwoon. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ciuman lembut diterima Yeonnie dari namja tampannya.

"Eunghh~ Taekwooniehhh~"

"YAK! HYUNG!"

.

.

"This Is Real VIXX! V-I-X-X VIXX seumnida!"

"KYYAA~ OPPAA OPPAA!"

Backstage

"Hyung, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti sudah biasa, padahal kau baru!" ujar Ravi.

"Noona mencekokiku dengan semua video kalian!" ujar N dengan dengusan kesal.

"HAHAHA wajahmu kenapa lucu sekali hyungiee~" ujar Ken.

"Hyung, sepertinya wajahmu menuruni Yeonnie noona!" ujar Hongbin, sedikit banyak perkataannya sebenarnya menjurus pada kata "cantik" dan "manis".

"Maksudmu wajahku seperti wanita?" tanya N kesal. Hongbin cengengesan.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu hyung!" ujar Hyuk yang membuat semuanya diam.

"Err- Hyukkie? Gwaenchana?" tanya N memastikan. Hyuk mengangguk.

"Apa aku perlu mengulang. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu N hyung!" ulang Hyuk. Semuanya cengo.

"HAN SANG HYUK JATUH CINTA!" Ravi dan Ken kompak berteriak.

"MWO?!" Taekwoon dan Yeonnie cengo mendadak.

"KAU JATUH CINTA PADA DONGSAENGKU?!" Yeonnie yang sadar berteriak histeris. Antara kaget dan senang. Entahlah yeoja satu ini aneh.

"HYUKKIE? KAU SEHAT?!" tanya Hongbin histeris.

"KENAPA HARUS AKU?!" ini N yang shock dengan penuturan Hyuk.

"AKU JATUH CINTA KENAPA KALIAN PADA BINGUNG, HAH?!" kesal Hyuk.

.

.

Dan kerusuhan itu kembali. Yeonnie yang berusaha mendekatkan Hyuk dengan N dibantu Ravi dan Ken, Hongbin yang masih syok dengan penuturan Hyuk, dan Taekwoon yang diam menikmati dengan segelas latte kesayangannya.

:END:

* * *

intinya nama N versi yeoja itu Yeonnie, versi namja Hakyeon. dan ini sengaja Taekwoon manggilnya dibalik-balik jadi jangan bingung, kan udah dijelasin kalo Taekwoon punya kebiasaan kebalik manggil nama Cha Bersaudara

oke read review fav dan follownya

Ini udah END dan nggak ada sequel, kalo mau minta NHyuk nya kapan-kapan aja deh

paypay^^


End file.
